Legenda
by pf59
Summary: Première fic terminée. Précédemment: "un rayon incapacitant s'étendit dans toute la salle de contrôle la laissant libre d'accès à Fran." et maintenant la suite. C'est le dernier chapître intitulé "Elle a gagné". ps: la fic a été modifié. "Legenda 2.0"
1. Incipit

Legenda

Titre: Legenda

Disclaimer: Je suis fier de vous annoncer que Stargate ... m'appartiens pas (comme c'est étonnant ).

Genre: Mystère, Supernaturel, Suspense.

Rating: T par prudence.

Auteur: pf59.

Résumé: Des phénomènes étranges surviennent sur Atlantis.

Note: C'est parti pour ma première fic donc j'ai peur que ça ne vous plaise pas mais bon ... j'y vais quand même. Je tiens à préciser (pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon profil c'est que je fini rarement ce que je commence. La preuve ma première fic devait être "Nouveau départ" mais finalement non. Mais celle-là je la tiens (j'espère!). Dur dur quand même la traduction n'a tout changé ya fallu que je repasse dessus pour modifier les syntaxes. J'espère que ça sera lisible pour vous. Allez fini les blablatages Et en route pour l'Incipit de Legenda.

Note ajouté: Suite à certaines remarques, j'ai décidé de changer quelques petites choses concernant la fic qui devrait être mieux à lire pour vous. J'espère que cette "fic version 2.0" vous plaira encore plus.

* * *

___Incipit ___

* * *

Sur Atlantis, la vie était paisible. Enfin par paisible vous pensiez à des pêcheurs tâtant la truite, des personnes en train de chercher un moyen de remonter sur la cité après être tombé à l'eau, un Ronon de bon humeur et un Rodney qui fait un compliment? Et bien non totalement raté. Dans le bureau de Woolsey, Rodney et Sheppard se disputent. A nouveau.

"Mais cessez de m'interrompre tout le temps ça en devient agaçant. Râla le petit scientifique envers le chef militaire de la cité.

-C'est vous qui êtes agaçant Rodney, déclara Sheppard en se tournant vers lui les bras croisés.

-Mais c'est pas moi qui a cramé la machine! Rajouta Mckay en se tenant les hanches.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que c'est arrivé tout seul! Fit Sheppard en tentant vainement de se racheter.

-Allons messieurs s'il vous plaît! Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Woolsey pour lui envoyer simultanément un...

-Quoi?

-Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé?

* * *

... Flash back ...

* * *

Dans le Labo de Rodney, ce dernier travaille sur une machine ramenée d'une planète, Zelenka n'étant pas là, il avait toute la paix dont il avait besoin jusqu'au moment où Sheppard fit son entrée.

"Alors Mckay ça avance?

-Oui! J'ai pu allumer cet engin mais il faut un mot de passe pour avoir accès au manuel d'utilisation.

-Mais je pensais que vous auriez déjà trouvé à quoi il servait.

-Docteur Mckay? Ce dernier se retourna et vit une belle jeune femme brune. Cette dernière fixa Sheppard qui en fit de même. John s'appuya sur le bord de la table mais appuie sans  
le faire exprès sur un bouton ce qui eut pour effet d'émettre un bruit sourd durant deux secondes.

-Vous avez touché à quoi? Fit Rodney en le fixant.

-A rien, s'exclama-t-il en levant ses deux mains comme si on pointait une arme sur lui.

-J'vous ai vu! S'exclama Rodney en pointant son doigt vers lui, accusateur.

-Vous étiez de dos! La machine a fait ça toute seule! Vous étiez certainement trop long pour trouver le code! Tenta le colonel avec ses mains pour tenter d'expliquer la situation à un scientifique furax lorsque la machine s'éteigna. Rodney fixa l'appareil deux secondes avant de baisser ses bras de dépit.

-Ah bravo!

-Quoi?

-Vous l'avez cassé! Dit-il agacé en se tournant vers lui.

-Mais non!"

* * *

... retour dans le présent ...

* * *

"Mais si!

-Mais non!

-Arrêtez messieurs! S'interposa Woolsey entre les deux hommes.

-Monsieur Woolsey ? Fit Chuck en arrivant dans le bureau de RW alias Richard Woolsey.

-Oui Chett? demanda le responsable de la cité en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivé comme les deux "adultes" bagarreurs.

-Vous pourriez venir voir c'est important. Et c'est Chuck! Pas Chett! Se repeta de nouveau Chuck qui commençait à en avoir marre de se faire passer pour un Chett.

-Si vous voulez! Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda RW tout en suivant Chuck comme John et Rodney.

-On a détecté ça il y a à peu près une heure. Il lui montra la carte stellaire où un vaisseau fit son apparition. Sa trajectoire indiqua Atlantis.

-Un vaisseau ruche?"

* * *

Coupez! C'est bien sur la garde!

Et dire que je disais que la suite pouvait paraître dans un délai de 15 jours j'étais très surpris de la publier deux jours après. Voilà vous avez vu les changements notale concernant ce chapître. J'espère qu'elle vous plaîra mieux comme ça. La fin ici a été un peu changé. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Bon la suite arrivera lorsque vous cliquerez sur le bouton suivant.

ps: les reviews critiques, anonymes et gentilles sont autorisés. N'hésitez pas. C'est pas que de la décoration lol.

pf59


	2. CH1 Premiers problèmes

Legenda

Titre: Legenda, chapître 1 "premiers problèmes"

Rated: T.

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Du suspense et du mystère. Bon allez ya aussi de l'humour.

Réponses aux reviews: **_Lunastrelle_**, ça change c'est toi qui pose les questions maintenant lol. C'est vrai que les disputes entre ces deux là sont généralement drôle. Ici aussi ça chauffe. Je pense que tu vas aimer la suite. J'avais voulu retenir une de tes idées mais ça correspondait pas avec ce qui doit suivre. J'ai déjà tout prévu pour Legenda. Voilà. Merci.

**_Melior_**: Bonjour, j'ai vu que tu laissais souvent des reviews. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as lu une fic d'un nouvel arrivant (faut bien voir son potentiel. J'ai du potentiel mais ça ne se voit que quand je les termine lol.)

Note: Ne vous en faites pas, cette fic est déjà toute tracée et je peux vous dire que ça va être du très bon.

* * *

Précédemment dans Legenda: "Alors que Rodney et John sont occupés à regarder une séduisante jeune femme, le militaire appuie malencontreusement sur un bouton, plus tard, un vaisseau apparaît sur les radars de la cité. ...Et maintenant, la suite!"

* * *

___chapître 1 "premiers problèmes"___

* * *

"Un vaisseau ruche? Demanda un peu craintif, le chef de la cité.

-Je ne crois pas. Il est plus petit. On dirait un vaisseau Ancien. Fit Mckay d'un air un peu désabusé.

-Larrin? Se demanda Sheppard en se pinçant l'arrête du nez tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas elle.

-Les Travellers? Fit RW en se tournant vers lui les bras croisés.

-Peut-être mais ils n'iraient pas si vite. Ils seront là...dans 72 heures! Prévient Rodney l'air inquiet tout en regardant l'ordinateur lorsque la porte des étoiles s'activa.

-Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles! Signala Chuck lorsque la porte se stoppa net. Tous se regardèrent un peu surpris sans comprendre ce qui vient de se produire.

-Fausse adresse peut-être? Voulu plaisanter John.

-Non...ça venait d'ici, fit-il un peu surpris en pointant son index vers le haut.

-Mais pourtant... Woolsey n'eu pas le temps de terminer car Rodney le coupa en levant son doigt. En effet, Rodney se rappela d'un petit détail étranger.

-Radek? Appela-t-il un peu coléreux.

-*Oui Rodney? Souffla le Tchèque.

-Vous êtes sur les Jumper?

-*Oui bien sûr! Fit-il alors qu'on entendit un circuit griller.

-Vous avez activé la porte par accident, signala-t-il avec un ton un peu énervé.

-*Accusez-moi bien sûr, s'insurgea Radek.

-Vous allez me dire que la porte s'est activée toute seule? Fit Rodney sarcastique lorsque des grésillement se firent entendre à l'autre bout.

-Radek? ... Radek? Appela le scientifique perdu par cette perte de contact et se tourna vers Woolsey et Sheppard lorsque ce contact revient.

-*...c°° ce Mckay. Mckay releva brusquement la tête.

-Hey je vous ai entendu, Radek balbutia une excuse.

-*Pardon on a...été coupé et je disais il est...bon ce Mckay.

-Vous avez de la chance que j'aime quand on flate mon égo. Lui rappela le scientifique.

-*Mais j'ai touché à rien sur la tête de mes frères et soeurs, jura le Tchèque ce qui laissa un Rodney perplexe.

-Alors? Demande RW alors que Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent (il était temps qu'ils apparaissent).

-On a à faire à un fantôme!

-Vous croyez encore à ça à votre âge? Souria le Satédien en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

-Très drôle monsieur muscle on a eu un pro... Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer que le bouclier de la porte des étoiles s'activa.

-Des portes se ferment et s'ouvrent dans toute la cité! S'alarma Chuck et non Chett.

-Rodney? Fit-elle en tentant de comprendre la situation alors que le bouclier de désactiva pour laisser la place à des problèmes d'éclairage.

-L'électricité se destabilise dans plusieurs sections, continua l'alter-égo (c'est comme ça qu'on écrit?) de Walter lorsque tout le manège s'arrêta.

-Je crois que je vais commencer à y croire!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mckay? Ce dernier tapotait sur son clavier et ne s'était pas soucié de la question de Ronon.

-Docteur Mckay! Insista le chef d'Atlantis.

-Vous vous souvenez l'entité qui a perturbé nos système et qui m'a bousillé mon bouclier personnel? Rappela le petit scientifique d'une des expériences qu'il avait subit.

-Au moins vous n'étiez pas mort de faim!

-C'est vrai! Certe la machine est différente...

-Mais vous croyez que quand le Colonel Sheppard a touché la machine... Pensa Richard lorsque sa parole fut coupé.

-En _supposant_ que le Colonel Sheppard ait touché la machine, rectifia John en insistant sur le _supposant_.

-En supposant que le Colonel Sheppard ait touché la machine, l'entité se serait échappée? Mais vous l'auriez vu non? Fit-il en trouvant la situation de plus en plus étrange.

-Je suis en train d'effectuer un balayage énergétique de toute la cité. Apparemment...rien! Aucune trace d'entité énergétique!

-Mais alors à quoi avons-nous à faire?

-Le pire ce n'est pas ce à quoi nous avons à faire...mais c'est qu'on ne sait_ pas _à quoi on a à faire, rectifia le Canadien en insistant sur le _pas_ pour souligner le fait qu'ils n'ont aucune  
idée de ce qui se passe.

-Que faisons-nous? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur la console centrale alors que Rodney prenait quelques affaires.

-Vous je sais pas mais moi je vais manger! Mon cerveau a besoin d'être alimenté pour tourner à pleine puissance, souria le scientifique.

-Sheppard vous voulez vous entraîner? Demanda l'ex runner en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-J'ai envie d'une bonne raclée justement! Souria le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-Je serais pas à 100% promis, jura-t-il laissant malgré tout un Sheppard perplexe.

-Merci!

-Je vais contacter les Travellers au cas où!

* * *

...du côté de Mckay...

* * *

Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le téléporteur pour aller au self. Il entra dedans et appuya sur le téléporteur le plus proche du self. Le rayon lumineux apparaît mais lorsque Rodney sortit, il fut submergé par le vent. Il réentra et réappuya sur le bouton self mais il se retrouva à la digue Est.

-Hey mais qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait pour que tu nous fasses ça? Salle de contrôle ici Mckay, le téléporteur a merdé vous pourriez me retéléporter? ... Salle de contrôle! Ceux-là je te jure je me demande qu'est ce qu'ils font là.

* * *

...pendant ce temps du côté de Sheppard et Ronon...

* * *

Sheppard s'écrasa au sol gémissant de douleur.

-Vous aviez dit que vous seriez pas à 100%, fit-il avec quelques difficultées dûe aux combats.

-Je le suis pas! Souria le Satédien qui avait tout préparé.

-Je vois! Comprit le colonel lorsque Mckay arriva essouflé et en sueur.

-Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes mis au sport? Se moqua l'ex runner alors que Sheppard le détailla.

-Le téléporteur a merdé, fit-il en se tenant les genoux.

-La série noire?

-Je pensais qu'un Asuran était ici mais il nous aurait déjà tué ou se serait manifesté, constata le scientifique devant l'air essoufflé de John et l'air impassible de Ronon lorsque Teyla et  
Woolsey apparaissent à leur tour.

-Alors? Demanda le chef militaire en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants comme les autres.

-Ce ne sont pas les Travellers, expliqua RW.

-C'est peut-être un vaisseau occupé par les Ancêtres. Supposa la jeune Athosienne.

-Possible, pensa le Canadien lorsque l'oreillette de chacun laissa Chuck parler avec surprise.

-*Chose mystérieuse dans la salle de contrôle! Tout le monde fut surpris mais répondit en même temps.

-On arrive!

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Désolé de m'arrêter là hé hé je suis méchant. Ca avance vraiment bien je suis fier de moi. Tout marche comme prévu (pour moi pas pour eux). C'est dingue comme une phrase peut faire croire des tas de choses (je parle des reviews laissé, d'ailleurs merci à vous). La crainte d'être attaquer par les Wraith est importante puisqu'ils sont très puissant et nombreux. C'est pour ça que dès qu'on entend vaisseau boum difficile d'imaginer quelque chose d'autre. Par contre je vais tenter (je dis bien tenter) de calmer Mckay. En ce qui est de RW (alias Richard Woolsey) je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore dire ça à la place. Désolé pour ceux que ça gêne. Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour la suite de Legenda.

pf59


	3. CH2 Entité

Legenda

Titre: Legenda chapître 2 "L'entité"

Rated: T.

Auteur: pf59

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Melior_**: Très content que l'histoire te fasse rire. Moi aussi ça me fait rire lol. On peut penser n'importe quoi à la fin de l'Incipit et de "Premiers Problèmes" c'est fait exprès. Je dis pas que je vais faire tout le temps comme ça mais je vais essayer. Je suis boosté pour cette fic. Vous me donnez la pêche tous! Tu vas aimer cette suite je pense.

**_Belmene_**: Merci. Finalement j'ai suivi tes conseils (pour les dialogues hein!) mais j'ai passé une ligne par personne qui parle comme ça ça va encore mieux à lire (ben oui, au moins si ça saute tu sais déjà qu'elle parle plus. Et j'ai mis des barres aussi ça fait plus professionnel. Enfin bref, oui l'inspiration est vraiment là et je suis très content. La suite réserve des surprises.

Note: Il y aura 5 vrais chapîtres (donc en fait 6 pages) à cette fic que j'ai terminé d'écrire (Date: samedi 6 Mars 2010 à 23h58). J'ai écrit très rapidement! Je suis vraiment fier de moi. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Précédemment dans Legenda: "Un vaisseau de type Ancien est en route vers Atlantis. Il sera là dans 72 heures! ... -Le téléporteur a merdé! -Série noire? ... -Ce ne sont pas les Travellers. -Peut-être un vaisseau piloté par les Ancêtres? -*Chose inconnue dans la salle de contrôle. Et maintenant, la suite!"

* * *

___chapître 2 "L'entité"___

* * *

Dans un des innombrable couloir de la cité, Rodney, Woolsey, Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon pressaient le pas et arrivaient enfin dans la salle de contrôle. De là, ils virent des gardes armés  
autour d'une chose informe lumineuse et blanche.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Demanda l'Athosienne surprise par la chose.

-Ca me fait penser à quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi. Attendez deux minutes je vais trouver, fit le Canadien en s'asseyant en tailleur pour méditer.

-Je sais ce que c'est! affirma le chef militaire de la cité.

-Ah bon c'est quoi?

-Un Ancien! Fit-il surpris par sa conclusion.

-Vous êtes sûr? Sheppard n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'activa.

-Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, s'exclama le responsable de la stargate. Rodney monta vers sa console ainsi que les autres lorsque la porte s'éteigna  
complètement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda RW peu rassuré par la tournure des évènements.

-Cette...chose...perturbe le réseau énergétique et électrique de toute la cité. Je crois que c'est involontaire, informa le Canadien sans réelle conviction.

-Donc vous dites qu'elle ne contrôle pas ce qu'elle fait? Tenta de comprendre le chef d'Atlantis.

-En théorie! Fit-il en hochant brièvement la tête en guise d'affirmation.

-En théorie? Demanda Sheppard pas certain d'avoir bien entendu mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse qu'un bip de la console se fit entendre. Mckay tapota puis comprit ce  
qu'il s'était passé.

-Oh bravo! Souffla Mckay.

-Quoi? Demanda l'ex runner froidement.

-La porte ne réponds plus, fit le chef du département scientifique de la cité en tapotant sur la console.

-Réactivez-la! Ordonna-t-il.

-C'est l'Ancienne je peux rien y faire! C'est aléatoire! Lui répondit Rodney.

-Peut-on l'arrêter? Osa demander le chef de la cité.

-Vaut mieux pas! Lui conseilla Rodney.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea la chef des Athosiens.

-C'est un Ancien! Appuya l'Américain.

-Mais il est en train de nous créer des ennuis toutes les deux minutes, rappela RW.

-En même qui ça pourrait être d'autre qu'un Ancien? Se demanda John plus pour lui même.

-Peut-être l'Ancienne qui a été un coup d'un soir, fit-il sarcastique.

-Rodney! S'insurgea la jeune Athosienne.

-Quoi? C'est pas ma faute si Jennifer veut plus qu'on couche ensemble depuis que j'ai...

-Quoi Jennifer? (Interrogea la jeune femme en entrant dans la salle de contrôle avec quelques autres personnes. Elle se dirigea, sourire aux lèvres, vers son petit ami arrogant.

-Salut chéri! Fit-il souriant mais embrarrassée alors qu'il embrasse sa petite-amie. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un bip d'une console. _OH QUOI ENCORE??_? S'emporta le  
scientifique en fixant la console d'un regard noir. Oh génial!

-Quoi? Répliqua platement l'homme aux cheveux typé Jamaïcain.

-Le bouclier de la cité est totalement désactivé, lui expliqua le chef du département scientifique.

-J'en ai assez! Si dans 3 heures vous n'avez pas de solution pour régler ces problèmes, on élimine l'entité! Fit-il sans appel avant de partir dans son bureau.

* * *

...un peu plus tard...

* * *

Sur le balcon de la salle de contrôle, John regarda l'océan. Le stress de ces dernières nuits commençait à lui peser. Surtout la nuit dernière, et ce rêve, Elizabeth...il rêvait souvent d'elle ces derniers temps, il se voyait, tranquillement dans la salle de contrôle lorsque...

-Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, s'alarma Chuck alors que l'horizon des évènements se forma.

-Est-ce qu'on reçoit un code d'identification? Questionna le big boss.

-Oui! C'est...le Docteur Weir..., balbutia le responsable de la porte des étoiles.

-Laissez-la passer, ordonna Woolsey alors que John s'était précipité devant la stargate, Elizabeth sortit de l'horizon des évènements les mains mises en avant pour dire "doucement". Elizabeth souriait alors que John s'avança.

-Elizabeth! Souffla le colonel de satisfaction avec une pointe d'exaltation dans la voix.

-Enfin de retour..., mais il n'eu pas le temps de penser à la suite que ses pensées furent interrompues par Teyla qui s'approchait.

-Ca va? Lui demanda John avec un sourire alors qu'elle se plaça à ses côtés dans la même position, admirant la vue magnifique.

-Oui! Kanaan s'occupe de Torren! Il fait un père formidable! Souligna la jeune femme.

-Votre enfant est calme c'est rare, fit remarquer le chef militaire à son amie.

-Je suis contente! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de lui! C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée depuis notre rencontre, dit-elle avec tendresse avec foi.

-Merci! Souria John en baissant le regard.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller John! Remarqua la jeune mère.

-C'est juste la fatigue qui s'accumule, osa-t-il. Il n'aimait pas se confesser. Teyla crut bon de ne pas aller plus loin. Elle le connaissait bien.

-Je comprends. On est tous un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Et Rodney?

-Il dit que la chose prend forme humaine. On devrait rentrer le vent commence à se lever!

-Vous avez raison, ils se retournèrent et marchèrent vers la porte mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas. John tenta de passer sa main mais rien y fait.

-Mckay la porte du balcon de la salle de contrôle refuse de s'ouvrir. expliqua le chef militaire.

-*Ne quittez pas je vais prendre votre message! Fit Rodney d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension et comme s'il était transporté ailleurs.

-Mckay! La porte s'ouvre automatiquement. Sheppard et Teyla virent une lumière et _la chose _s'élever dans les airs en prenant une apparence de plus en plus humaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle lorsque des tirs se firent entendre. Mckay qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Des drones sont tirés depuis le siège, s'exclama Chuck depuis le balcon RM (Nom donné par Sheppard après qu'il ait poussé Rodney dans le vide et qu'il s'en soit tiré sans dommage  
grâce à son bouclier personnel.)

-On a perdu les détecteurs internes, s'alarma Radek.

-Mais il n'y a personne sur le fauteuil c'est invraisemblable! Répondit RW alors que la chose brille encore plus tout en s'élevant encore plus haut avant de changer de couleur et de passer à une couleur de peau normale et de retomber au sol. La chose était devenue totalement humaine et était à genoux, les mains au sol, en tenue d'Atlantis. Lorsque la chose releva son visage...

-Elizabeth! Balbutia John plus que surpris.

_

* * *

_

_non je déconne. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal lol. Pile au bon moment. Ok ok..._

_Allez voilà la suite_...

* * *

-Ca a marché! Souffla-t-elle souriante en fermant les yeux deux secondes avant de se lever et de regarder tout le monde.

-Docteur Weir? Osa demander le chef d'Atlantis.

-Bonjour Richard! Rodney! Teyla! Ronon! Elle les salua un à un avant de prendre un petit temps mort d'une seconde avant de _le_ saluer. John! Fit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. John quant à lui, acquiessa tout en faisant un micro sourire qu'elle seule ne vit.

-C'est vous? Tenta la jeune Athosienne sans vraiment y croire.

-Oui Teyla! C'est vraiment moi!

-Excusez-moi mais nous avons déjà connu des...vous, tenta d'expliquer RW.

-Je sais...mon double recréé. Et puis Fran.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé...ici?

-Lorsque j'étais en prison, sur Asuras, ils faisaient quelques expériences jusqu'au soir où, durant mon sommeil, est apparu une Ancienne. Morgane. Elle m'a expliqué comment atteindre l'ascension en contournant les nanites que j'avais en moi. Avec ses connaissances, j'ai pu élever mon esprît avant que les Asurans ne me tuent. J'aurais pu tenter de reprendre forme humaine autre part mais l'iris du site Alpha et le bouclier d'ici m'en empêchait. J'ai donc dû me retransformer ici. Ca n'a pas été facile et je sais que ça ne l'a pas été pour vous aussi mais...

-Ce n'est pas que votre récit n'est pas intéressant Docteur Weir mais..., les gardes la bloquèrent pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous laisser à la portée de n'importe quoi. Emmenez-là en cellule!

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Voilà c'est la deuxième publication de ce chapître car **_Lunastrelle _**m'a fait remarquer une faille: Weir dans la première publication disait: "Elle m'a expliqué comment atteindre l'ascension plus rapidement. Et j'ai pu le faire avant que les Asurans ne me tuent." et on savait pas comment elle a fait avec ses nanites. Comme ça vous savez. (Merci **_Lunastrelle_**). Sinon le prochain chapître, "c'est vous qui voyez!" ça me rappelle quelqu'un tiens. Sur ce place à la suite.

pf59.

...PUB...


	4. CH3 Mystère

Legenda

Titre: Legenda chapître 3 "Mystère"

Rated: T.

Auteur: pf59

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Melior_**: Et oui, c'est bien la fée Morgane de SG1 (qui était l'hologramme de l'épisode où SG1 va sur Atlantis). En même temps, avec tous les soucis qu'il y a eu, il ne préfère pas prendre un risque supplémentaire. Voilà, tu auras des réponses dans ce chapître.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Tu auras ta réponse maintenant (Me suis emmêlé à cause de ce chapître "0" qui m'induit en erreur) Je suis pas trop bon pour les _descriptions_ je préfère les dialogues. Je toucherais normalement à rien sauf les réponses aux reviews. (Peu de changements alors) parce que je vais m'emmêler après lol. Donc voilà. Désolé si ya peu de descriptions. J'essaierai d'être plus descriptif lors de mes prochaines fic (si y en a d'autres lol parce que j'en ai peut-être une où j'ai les idées mais les dialogues c'est pas gagné et une autre où les dialogues sont là mais la description et l'inspiration pour la suite font défaut. Et pourtant elles sont très intéressante.) Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews.

Note: Il y aura 5 vrais chapîtres (donc en fait 6 pages) cette fic. Voià . Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Précédemment dans Legenda: "Elizabeth? ... John! ... Lorsque j'étais en prison, sur Asuras, ils faisaient quelques expériences sur moi jusqu'au soir où, durant mon sommeil, est apparu une Ancienne. Morgane. Elle m'a expliqué comment atteindre l'ascension en contournant les nanites que j'avais en moi. Avec ses connaissances, j'ai pu élever mon esprît avant que les Asurans ne me tuent. J'aurais pu tenter de reprendre forme humaine autre part mais l'iris du site Alpha et le bouclier d'ici m'en empêchait. J'ai donc dû me retransformer ici. Ca n'a pas été facile et je sais que ça ne l'a pas été pour vous aussi mais... Ce n'est pas que votre récit n'est pas intéressant Docteur Weir mais..., les gardes la bloquèrent pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous laisser à la portée de n'importe quoi. Emmenez-là en cellule! Et maintenant, la suite!"

* * *

___chapître 3 "Mystère"___

* * *

Elizabeth est enfermée dans une des cellules d'Atlantis. Elle continua son récit.

-Je sais que vous avez eu des problèmes par ma faute! Mais il est difficile de faire le chemin inverse de l'ascension tout en gardant notre mémoire intacte. Lorsque j'ai effectué l'ascension, cette Ancienne s'est montrée sous son vrai visage, Morgane. Après avoir vaincu Adria, elle a été réabilitée. Woolsey posa alors _la _question.

-Un vaisseau est en approche d'ici. Il sera là dans 4 heures, expliqua RW.

-Je sais c'est la raison principale de ma venue. Ce vaisseau est Asuran! Confirma l'ancienne dirigeante qui confirma ainsi les craintes des membres d'Atlantis depuis son apparition en forme humaine.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait vraiment...sur Asuras?

-Lorsque je vous ai donné l'ordre de partir sans moi...

* * *

...flash back...

* * *

John et Ronon arrivèrent dans le couloir, Oberoth la main tendue et emprisonnant celle d'Elizabeth qui semblait sans défenses.

-Elizabeth! Fit le Colonel en voyant sa chef impuissante face à Oberoth.

-Retournez au Jumper! Leur ordonne-t-elle.

-On partira pas sans vous, précisa l'Américain alors que Ronon tira sur Oberoth.

-Je ne peux pas les garder immobilisé plus maintenant!

-Non on ne partira pas sans vous je regrette!

-Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, aucun d'entre nous ne s'en sortira! Allez vous-en c'est un ordre! Ordonna la dirigeante sans appel alors que les Asurans commencent à arriver. Ronon se mit à tirer en pressant John.

-Venez! Fit l'ex runner en le pressant encore.

-Elizabeth! Fit-il en commençant à partir.

-Allez vous-en! Hurla l'ex dirigeante en se tournant vers eux. John et Ronon partirent sous le feu de l'ennemi et Elizabeth fut capturée.

* * *

...fin flash back...

* * *

-Après cela, ils m'ont emmené dans une cellule. Ils ont essayé d'en apprendre le plus possible sur nous, ce qu'on a fait, Atlantis, la Terre...puis...avant qu'ils ne décident de faire quelque chose de moi, j'ai pris les devants...grâce à Morgane. Elle m'a été d'une grande aide. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. Expliqua l'ancienne dirigeante.

-C'est bien joli tout ça mais ça ne nous explique pas leur venue ici, s'exprima Woolsey qui voulait aller droit au but.

-Lorsque vous avez décidé, avec les Wraith, de les éliminer...vous avez créé une Asuran, Fran, grâce à une machine. Grâce à elle, la quasi totalité des Asurans présent lors de la bataille ont été anéanti mais seuls deux vaisseaux ont survécu. Celui de Weir dont les seuls membres d'équipages sont, grâce à Fran et à vous, congelé dans l'espace. Mais il y a ce vaisseau, commandé par Oberoth qui croit qu'Atlantis a l'intention de recréer des Asurans à leur merci comme les Anciens.

-Il est complètement malade ce type.

-Le Docteur Keller a prélevé un échantillon d'ADN. Et quand bien même ce que vous dites sur vous est vrai...je ne veux pas mettre la vie de cette cité en péril par une sois-disante personne qui prétend être le Docteur Weir. Je vous laisse j'ai quelques petites choses à faire, lui expliqua RW.

-Richard attendez, tenta la prisonnière mais Richard continua de marcher vers la sortie.

-J'en ai assez entendu pour le moment, fit le dégarni sans appel alors que l'équipe de Sheppard resta face à elle.

-Elizabeth...croyez-vous que nous avons une chance s'ils nous attaquent? S'exprima la jeune Athosienne.

-Ils vont attaquer! Et sans mon aide vous n'y échapperez pas!

-Comment ça? Fit innocemment le jeune scientifique au caractère bien trempé.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de pouvoir les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, leur dévoila Elizabeth. Je comprends que vous ne dites rien Ronon, dit-elle en regardant Ronon.

-A force de vous voir revenir sous toutes les formes...on s'y habitue, lui expliqua l'ex runner perplexe sur sa véritable identité.

-Et ce moyen de victoire? Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda le Docteur un peu impatient de connaître la réponse à sa question.

-Fran! Révéla la diplômate en en surprenant plus d'un.

-Et comment comptez-vous l'utiliser? Demanda le Canadien surpris.

-Elle a été créé entièrement par des nanites et ne possède que ça. C'est la clé du succès. Vous devrez modifier le rayon plasma du Dédale afin qu'il ne détruisse que les nanites et  
non le vaisseau Ancien. Vous vous souvenez de la machine ramenée il y a quelques jours? Celle que Sheppard a désactivé par mégarde? Leur expliqua l'ancienne dirigeante d'Atlantis. En évoquant le cas Sheppard, Mckay le fusilla du regard.

-Je le savais que vous y aviez touché!!! S'écria le scientifique en le pointant du doigt tout sourire.

-Oh ça va c'était un accident, se défendit le colonel.

-En bref, c'est moi qui vous a envoyé là bas. La machine a été créé par Janus. Elle doit entrer en interface avec les Asurans et les détecter, pour ça ils doivent être à un niveau d'énergie que je n'ai encore pas pu déterminer. Mais avant tout vous devez récupérer Fran, finit d'expliquer Elizabeth.

-Je vais en parler avec Woolsey, informa le scientifique en partant.

-Allez-y je vous rejoins! Ordonna le chef militaire en s'approchant d'Elizabeth.

-Je sais que c'est dûr à croire John mais...c'est moi, qui a créé vos rêves, avoua cette dernière. John se retourna et lui fit face.

-Pardon? Manqua de s'étouffer l'Américain.

-Je voulais vous faire comprendre que j'arrivais, mais vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi vous faisiez toujours le même rêve, révéla-t-elle. Je vais vous raconter une légende peu connue des Terriens que Morgane a apprise des siècles avant notre découverte de la porte des étoiles. La légende disait, qu'un jour, la fée Morgane, donnera le pouvoir de faire renaître la lumière sur la cité perdue. Et qu'elle éliminerait les forces de l'ombre. Ce jour est arrivé, lui dévoila l'ex patronne.

-Espérons, souria John en se tournant vers la sortie et de s'y diriger avant de s'arrêter et de baisser la tête, merci...Elizabeth. Soupira le colonel.

* * *

...un peu plus tard...

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, la porte est activée, un Jumper descend jusque devant l'horizon des évènements.

-Le vaisseau arrivera dans moins de 3 heures! Oh et rappelez-vous Colonel, juste Fran, lui rappela RW qui connaissait les tendances de John à désobéir à un ordre.

-On va juste faire nos courses et on revient, plaisanta le pilote.

-Revenez vite! Leur dit le chef avant qu'ils ne passent la porte et ne se retrouvent de l'autre côté.

-Dépressurisation du compartiment arrière, où est le rayon surgelé Mckay?

-Ca y est, notre caribou est là bas, pointa-t-il du doigt.

-Allons-y! Dit-il en dirigeant le Jumper vers Fran. Après avoir fait marche arrière, récupéré la cargaison et pressuriser le compartiment arrière, ils se dirigent vers la porte. Inutile de passer à la caisse, Mckay composez l'adresse!

-Compris! Dit le Canadien en s'exécutant. Il composa l'adresse et le Jumper revient sur Atlantis avec Fran. Ils sortirent du Jumper lorsque Woolsey vint vers eux.

-Alors? Demanda fébrilement le boss.

-On a récupéré la cam, fit froidement le Satédien sous l'oeil plus que surpris du reste de l'équipe.

-Je vais avoir besoin de Weir! S'exclama ouvertement le Canadien en disant cela comme un ordre.

-A ce propos, les résultats sont arrivés...il n'y a aucun doute possible...cette personne...est bien une Elizabeth Weir, révéla RW.

-Est-ce la vrai? Demanda la jeune mère voulant être sûre de l'identité de la prisonnière.

-Ca je ne sais pas Teyla, répondit franchement le membre du CIS.

-Blablabla c'est pas tout mais le temps presse là, s'impatienta le jeune scientifique en tapotant du doigt sur sa montre.

* * *

...moins de trois heures plus tard...

* * *

Dans le labo, Rodney continue de travailler sur Fran, toujours dormante lorsque Richard Woolsey arriva avec Teyla, Sheppard et Ronon.

-Alors?

-Elizabeth me dicte les procédures par ses pensées depuis sa cellule. C'est grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'elle a eu quand elle a fait l'ascension. Enfin bref, mais on a un problème, révéla Rodney.

-Lequel? Se permit Teyla.

-La machine que Sheppard a touché, en fait elle devra être relié aux circuits qui alimentent le rayon plasma. Afin que le rayon plasma ne fasse en quelque sorte un rayon de téléportation de nanites directement dans la machine. C'est comme un compacteur d'ordures ou une compression si intense qu'on y échappe pas. Mais il faut que le Dédale puisse me téléporter moi et la machine.

-Vous dites que le Dédale va devoir baisser le bouclier dès son arrivée? Crut comprendre le big boss.

-Les dégâts ne seront pas conséquent s'ils le font du plus loin possible du vaisseau Asuran, tenta de rassurer Mckay.

-Ils devront quand même engager le combat contre eux, comprit RW.

-Je le sais...mais on fait du mieux qu'on peut! Les connaissances scientifiques de Weir sont plus que limitées alors que les miennes sont illimitées ce qui fait qu'on avance pas aussi vite qu'on le voudrait, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Ca va les chevilles? S'inquiéta ironiquement le Colonel.

-Très bien merci! On doit maintenir Fran à un niveau minimum pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille mais la machine ne la détecte que de trop près. Mais bon faire tous ces ajustements est aussi facile que construire un château de cartes en pleine tempête. Très complexe. La moindre erreur pourrait faire exploser le Dédale mais avec son niveau, ça nous ralentit encore plus, tenta d'expliquer le chef scientifique face aux autres de la complexité de l'affaire.

-De combien pouvez-vous augmenter son niveau d'énergie? Questionna le dirigeant de la cité.

-On peut encore l'augmenter mais...

-*Monsieur Woolsey le vaisseau Asuran va sortir de l'hyperespace, prévient Chuck.

-J'arrive Chett! Signala-t-il à _Chuck_. Il s'adressa à Rodney avant de partir. Faites-le! Oh Colonel Sheppard! Allez sur le fauteuil des Anciens!

-Bien, confirment Mckay et Sheppard.

* * *

...quelques instants plus tard...

* * *

Woolsey, Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

-Quelle est la situation? Questionna RW à son ami Chuck.

-Le vaisseau Ancien vient de sortir de l'hyperespace!

-Activez le bouclier! Ordonna le patron plus qu'anxieux. Zelenka appuya sur le bouton et le bouclier de la cité recouvrit totalement la cité.

-Le vaisseau ennemi ouvre le feu! Informa Zelenka alors que les drones percutèrent le bouclier.

-Ouvrez le feu Sheppard! Ordonna RW alors que les drones d'Atlantis s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

-Les drones puisent considérablement notre E2PZ, remarqua le Tchèque.

-Mais il va tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale non? Demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

-Non!

-*Richard! Fran s'est réveillée!

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Eh ben, encore une fin à la Atlantis!!! Eh après tout c'est logique non? La suite s'annonce plus difficile pour moi (les phases de combats j'aime pas trop faire ça). Vous avez noté la référence du caribou, ça c'est pour les Canadiens qui me lisent. (Désolé pour les autres mais je connais pas de truc typique de la Réunion et je connais pas de Belges dans Stargate alors...désolé pour les autres. Ah ben pour retrouver le passage de "Lifeline" sur Youtube, c'est dur dur. Je suis une nouille en science donc désolé si ça vous semble peu probable (en même temps dans Stargate ya que de l'improbable). La "légende" est complètement sortie de mon imagination bien entendue. Merci de m'avoir lu et de me reviewer. Vous connaissez la procédure à suivre non?

pf59.


	5. CH4 Duel

Legenda

Titre: Legenda chapître 4 "Duel"

Rated: T.

Auteur: pf59

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Melior_**: J'espère aussi qu'elle sera de bon poil Franie! La réponse se trouve ici. Pour tout savoir sur l'avenir d'Elizabeth sur cette fic, lis jusqu'au bout. Il reste encore ce chapître et le suivant.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Nan j'ai pas honte lol. Je le fais exprès au contraire (autant respecter Atlantis jusqu'au bout et planter au meilleur moment lol). Allez je t'ai assez fait languir comme ça. J'espère que t'aimeras.

Note: Il y aura 5 vrais chapîtres (donc en fait 6 pages) cette fic. Voilà. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. C'était pas facile à écrire parce que gérer le temps "d'attente" c'est difficile. Mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. On se retrouve en fin de chapître.

* * *

Précédemment dans Legenda: "Le vaisseau Ancien vient de sortir de l'hyperespace!

-Activez le bouclier! Ordonna le patron plus qu'anxieux. Zelenka appuya sur le bouton et le bouclier de la cité recouvrit totalement la cité.

-Le vaisseau ennemi ouvre le feu! Informa Zelenka alors que les drones percutèrent le bouclier.

-Ouvrez le feu Sheppard!

-Les drones puisent considérablement notre E2PZ, remarqua le Tchèque.

-Mais il va tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale non? Demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

-Non!

-*Richard! Fran s'est réveillée!

Et maintenant, la suite!"

* * *

___chapître 4 "Duel"___

* * *

-*Woolsey j'ai plus de drones! S'écria le Colonel dans l'oreillette alors qu'il quitta le siège et la salle du fauteuil.

-Docteur Mckay le bouclier ne résistera pas assez longtemps, seul des grésillements lui répondirent... Docteur Mckay! Fran a dû lui faire quelque chose! Peut-on la localiser? Demanda Woolsey.

-Le Docteur Weir nous a malheureusement grillé les détecteurs internes, impossible de détecter quoi que ce soit dans la cité, expliqua le Tchèque.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara froidement l'ex runner qui était parti arme déjà prête. Teyla le suivi.

-Je viens avec vous! Woolsey acquiesce. Pendant ce temps, Sheppard arrivait devant la cellule de Weir.

-Sheppard! S'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

-Pas le temps Elizabeth, s'exprima le colonel.

-Juste au moment où on a fini, Fran s'est réveillée. La machine était éteinte. Il n'y aura plus qu'à la brancher, expliqua l'ex patronne alors que Sheppard parvenait enfin à ouvrir la cellule.

-Vite allons nous-en! Lui fit le chef militaire en la laissant sortir.

-On doit arrêter Fran! Répondit la diplômate en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Et comment? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils déambulaient déjà dans les couloirs.

-Il faut l'empêcher de quitter Atlantis!

-*Docteur Weir je crains que l'E2PZ ne tienne pas avant l'arrivée du Dédale! Elizabeth s'arrêta suivi par Sheppard. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes avant de s'exprimer.

-Zelenka! Vous allez entrer les modifications que je vais vous apporter avec ça l'E2PZ sera optimisé, expliqua la jeune diplômate qui n'avait que peu de temps à perdre contre Fran.

-*D'accord!

* * *

...pendant ce temps...

* * *

Ronon et Teyla cherchaient après Fran dans les couloirs de la cité.

-Elle ne sait pas comment fonctionne nos FAR (Fusils Anti Réplicateurs)?

-J'en sais rien mais je préfère tenter le coup! Parla discrètement Ronon de manière à ce que seul Teyla l'entende.

-Croyez-vous qu'on a une chance? Demanda l'Athosienne alors qu'ils allaient prendre un embranchement.

-Chut! J'entends des pas! Chuchota le Satédien en la cachant contre la paroi du croisement. Fran se retourna rapidement et tira mais Ronon parvint à éviter son tir de justesse. Fran se mit à courrir, poursuivi par Ronon et Teyla. Mais Fran tira à l'aveuglette. Elle rate son coup jusqu'à ce qu'un tir ne touche Ronon.

-Ronon! S'alarma Teyla en s'arrêtant mais elle se fait également toucher par l'arme paralysante Wraith de Fran qui s'enfuit rapidement les laissant là.

* * *

Sheppard et Weir (toujours concentré mentalement avec Zelenka) arrivaient vers Mckay. Le personnel militaire était parti à la poursuite de Fran. Sheppard et Weir entrèrent dans le labo, heureusement rien n'a été détruit. Leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers un garde puis...

-Mckay! Alerta le Colonel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui.

-Il va bien, le rassura l'ex dirigeante.

-Gné? Qu'est zki s'est passé? Demanda un Canadien grogui.

-Fran s'est réveillée!

-Ah je l'aurais un jour, dit Mckay plus pour lui-même alors que Weir l'aida à se relever.

-Est-ce qu'on peut quand même activer la machine? Questionna le chef militaire.

-Non, ça aurait pris trop de temps de la modifier pour tous les possibles. Heureusement que Fran sait pas ce que c'est, expliqua le Canadien.

* * *

Zelenka suivait les instructions de Weir alors que le vaisseau Asuran continuait de tirer sur Atlantis dont le bouclier commençait à vraiment être en difficulté.

-Mais on va devoir réinitialiser l'E2PZ!

-*Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde Radek, lui fit comprendre Elizabeth. Zelenka reporta son attention sur Woolsey.

-Allez-y! Radek appuya sur le bouton, le bouclier subit une variation et deux-trois drones ont touché la cité. Alors? Ca a marché oui ou non? Demanda le big boss stressé.

-Les dégâts ne sont pas important! Le bouclier consomme 20% moins d'énergie! Le Dédale va arriver dans 15 minutes et notre bouclier peut encore tenir...3 heures, fit Radek établissant la situation sourire aux lèvres.

-Excellent travail! Merci Docteur Weir! Remercia RW.

-*Monsieur Woolsey ici le Major Lorne! On vient de trouver Teyla et Ronon inconscient. On les emmène à l'infirmerie, informa-t-il.

-Bien reçu, confirma le chef de la cité.

* * *

...15 minutes plus tard...

* * *

-On est sorti de l'hyperespace, informa le pilote.

-Merci Marks! Ouvrez un canal sécurisé! Monsieur Woolsey ici le Colonel Caldwell répondez! S'exclama le chef du Dédale.

-*Ici Richard Woolsey! Merci Colonel Caldwell! Téléportez le Docteur Mckay et sa machine! On vous a déjà expliqué la situation il me semble? Demanda RW.

-En effet! Nous allons le téléporter! Fin de communication! Désactivez le bouclier et téléportez Mckay et sa machine, fit le colonel.

-Oui Colonel! Marks abaissa le bouclier, téléporte Mckay et sa machine dans la salle aproprié puis réactive le bouclier.

-Approchez-vous de l'ennemi et ouvrez le feu dès que possible, ordonna Steven alors que Mckay salua Hermiod qui était de dos.

-Salut mon petit gars! Fit-il enthousiaste mais Hermiod réagit très mal et se retourna pour dire froidement (bah oui faut bien garder un peu d'Asgard).

-Ouais qu'est ce que vous voulez? Quoi j'ai droit d'être sensible non? S'emporta l'Asgard. Mckay se fit aussi petit que son interlocuteur. Il lui montra la machine. Bien! Vous pouvez disposer Docteur Mckay! Répondit l'Asgard d'une voix redevenue monotome. Rodney tiqua et alla vers sa console en marmonant.

Mck -On collectionne les fous ou quoi? D'abord Kolya ensuite Michael, après ya eu Oberoth et ah oui j'oubliais Kavanagh. Se dit le Canadien alors que le Dédale ouvrit le feu sur le vaisseau Asuran. Colonel Caldwell ici Mckay! Comment se comporte le bouclier face aux drones ennemis?

-*On tient le coup mais je doute qu'on tienne longtemps surtout qu'ils semblent avoir une réserve illimitée de drones, répondit le colonel.

-Elizabeth me disait que les Asurans pouvait en créer artificiellement et de le matérialiser au moment du tir. Comme ça ils gagnent un max de place et ont une réserve de drones illimitée, lui expliqua le chef scientifique d'atlantis.

-*Vous en avez pour combien de temps avant qu'on puisse utiliser le rayon plasma?

-Sans doute 10 min...

-Opérationnel! Le coupa Hermiod laissant un Rodney bouillant mais un Caldwell content.

-Vous pouvez l'utiliser! Déclara Mckay amère alors que Marks coupa la communication.

-Marks utilisez le rayon plasma sur le vaisseau ennemi, lui ordonna le commandant du Dédale.

-Bien monsieur! Affirma-t-il. Le Dédale arma son rayon avant de faire feu sur le vaisseau Asuran. Le rayon traversa le bouclier et la coque du vaisseau avant que la couleur du rayon (bleu) ne passe au gris. Le rayon resta actif.

-Mckay!

-*Apparemment il absorbe également les nanites aux alentours! Il faudra tirer deux-trois fois! Le plan a l'air de fonctionner. Expliqua Rodney alors que le Dédale tira une deuxième fois, cette fois-ci le vaisseau ne tire plus.

-Ils ont arrêté de tirer! Signala le dégarni du Dédale.

-*On a dû neutraliser celui qui se chargeait de tirer les drones, répondit le Canadien. Encore un coup et ils devraient être tous anéanti, leur dit-il.

* * *

Sheppard et Weir continuaient de chercher après Fran lorsque Woolsey lança un message dans son oreillette.

-*Le vaisseau ennemi a cessé le feu!

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, souffla le chef militaire lorsque les portes se ferment et que l'électricité de toute la cité se coupe.

-C'est Fran!

-Non d'un chien! Venez! Lui signifia le colonel alors qu'ils courraient quelque part tandis que Woolsey était inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Fran a dû entrer le code de quarantaine avant d'éteindre l'E2PZ, supposa le Tchèque.

-Que pouvons-nous faire Docteur Zelenka? Demanda le boss.

-Trouver des lampes torches? Suggéra-t-il. On a tout perdu en tout cas, l'accès à la porte et on ne peut pas contacter le Dédale, rajouta-t-il.

* * *

...sur le Dédale...

* * *

-Docteur Mckay vous voudriez repartir sur Atlantis je suppose? Questionna le chef du Dédale.

-Oui! Dans mon labo si possible!

-Bien! Marks téléportez-le! Ordonna-t-il. Mckay arriva dans son labo où seul son pc portable fut allumé.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ya plus de courant? Demanda le Canadien à lui-même alors qu'il regardait l'ordinateur. Ouf ça va j'ai les communications internes et externes, l'accès à certaines sections et...pourquoi toutes les portes sont...Fran! En déduisit Rodney.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sheppard se rapprochait d'une autre porte.

-On est proche de la salle de contrôle! Après celle-là y en reste une, chuchota John en ouvrant physiquement la porte lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Fran, P90 à la main. Il n'eut que le temps de sentir Weir le projeter en arrière et qu'un coup retentisse. Fran courru ensuite, elle se dirigea vers un terminus et réactiva le courant mais ne désactive pas les portes. D'un coup, un rayon incapacitant s'étendit dans toute la salle de contrôle la laissant libre d'accès.

* * *

A suivre!!!

* * *

Me revoilà. L'avant-dernier chapître est terminé! Ca bouge fort dedans quand même. Mais ça va ça a l'air d'être plutôt bon. Dites-moi si ça vous a plu ou pas parce que les combats c'est ce que je risque de souvent faire donc si ya des choses à changer, si vous pouviez me le dire je vous en serait infiniment reconnaissant. Le dénouement aura lieu dans l'ultime chapître. J'avais bien envie de vous dire le titre mais...suspense. Ah que je suis content. Merci de me lire et de me reviewer et pour connaître la fin de leurs aventures cliquez donc sur _suivant_.

pf59


	6. CH final Elle a gagné

Legenda

Titre: Legenda chapître final "Elle a gagné"

Rated: T.

Auteur: pf59

Réponse aux reviews:  
**_Melior_**: Je trouve aussi que Mckay est très drôle (tant dans la série que dans les fanfics). Un de mes persos préférés (avec Shep, Weir, Ronon et Todd bien sûr). C'est vrai qu'ils les collectionne les "fous" lol. Voilà mon dernier chapître.

**_Lunastrelle_**: Tu l'attendais ben la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Note: Dernier chapître (déjà? C'est passé à une telle vitesse!!!). Je tente d'accomplir une autre fic où je serais à fond dedans et je pense l'avoir trouvé. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et/ou reviewé ça m'a fait plaisir (et j'espère qu'à vous aussi.)

* * *

Précédemment dans Legenda: "On est proche de la salle de contrôle! Après celle-là y en reste une, chuchota John en ouvrant physiquement la porte lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Fran, P90 la main. Il n'eut que le temps de sentir Weir le projeter en arrière et qu'un tir ne retentisse. Fran courru ensuite, elle se dirigea vers un terminus et réactiva le courant mais ne désactive pas les portes. D'un coup, un rayon incapacitant s'étendit dans toute la salle de contrôle la laissant libre d'accès. Et maintenant, la suite!"

* * *

___chapître final "Elle a gagné"___

* * *

Elizabeth vit que John l'a vu. Elle ne réfléchit pas un instant et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces mais le P90 de Fran avait atteint John. Elizabeth vit Lorne arriver.

-Occupez-vous de lui je poursuis Fran, ordonna-t-elle en se mettant à courrir pour rattrapper Fran.

-Bien! Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie, fit le major en le portant avec ses collègues.

* * *

...du côté de Mckay...

* * *

Rodney quant à lui avait vu les lumières se rallumer.

-Me dites pas que Zelenka est enfin devenu intelligent, plaisanta Rodney en tapotant sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit le rayon dans la salle de contrôle. Il paniqua avant de tenter de se connecter à une caméra dans la salle de contrôle mais lorsqu'il y parvient... Oh non! En effet, tout le monde était par terre, raide, comme plongé dans un profond sommeil forcé. Mais il vit surtout Fran entrer dans la salle de contrôle.

* * *

...pendant ce temps...

* * *

Weir arriva dans la salle de contrôle mais entendit l'horizon des évènements se créer. Elle se dirigea vers la console pour activer le bouclier mais rien y fait. Fran descendait les escaliers en marchant tranquillement. Weir ferma les yeux avant de tapoter sur le clavier à ses côtés et d'appuyer sur le bouclier de la porte des étoiles. Ce dernier s'active enfin. Fran, surprise, se retourna pour voir Weir courrir vers elle et descendre les escaliers avant de se retrouver face à Fran.

* * *

...en direct du labo de Mckay...

* * *

Mckay vit alors le bouclier de la porte des étoiles s'activer. C'est alors que Weir lui transmit une pensée. Mckay contacta le Dédale.

-Colonel Caldwell utilisez le rayon plasma sur la flèche centrale d'Atlantis! Maintenant! Ordonna avec détermination le scientifique.

-*Mais...Docteur Mckay..., balbutia le colonel surpris par la demande du Canadien.

-Faites ce que je vous dit, reprit-il alors que Weir faisait face à Fran qui prit la parole.

-*Oberoth n'était qu'un lâche! Il aurait dû vous tuer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion! Mais je vais rectifier cette erreur! Dit-elle avant de pointer son P90 vers elle.

-Allez-y, rajouta l'ex dirigeante lorsque le Dédale tira. Fran se retrouva hapé par le rayon qui toucha également Elizabeth qui perdit connaissance. La situation fut totalement sous contrôle et les secours arrivèrent rapidement trouvant Elizabeth. Ils tentèrent de la réveiller mais rien alors que Fran n'était qu'un amas de déchets.

Ils trouvent Weir inconsciente. Elle se ressaisit après quelques secousses et appels.

-Docteur Keller? Que s'est-il passé? Comment suis-je rentrée sur Atlantis? Fit-elle totalement perdue.

-Ce n'est rien je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie! Tout va bien maintenant, rassura Jennifer alors qu'Elizabeth tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

...durant son sommeil...

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Weir dormait paisiblement lorsque Woolsey entra. Il vit directement Ronon et Teyla au chevet de Weir et vit le Docteur Keller s'approcher vers lui.

-Alors Docteur? S'empressa-t-il

-Elle va bien! Elle est juste perdue c'est tout! Par contre...ses nanites ont disparus. Expliqua la doctoresse.

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda RW en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas je suis aussi suprise que vous monsieur Woolsey, tenta la jeune médecin.

-C'est grâce à moi, fit une voix féminine. Elle sortit de l'ombre. Je m'appelle Morgane! Je suis une Ancienne! Dévoila-t-elle.

-Mais comment...

-Elle nous a sauvé la vie! Elle a sauvé Atlantis! Mais le Haut Conseil n'a pas apprécié qu'elle reprenne forme humaine, il a donc été décidé de lui retirer tous ses pouvoirs et tout ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où elle a fait l'ascencion et le moment où elle s'est réveillée devant la porte. Nous avons également retiré tous les nanites présent dans son corps, leur expliqua la jeune Ancienne.

-Merci! Remercia l'Athosienne heureuse de voir un Ancêtre sympathique.

-Merci aussi à vous! Grâce à vous, la galaxie est entrée dans une ère nouvelle. Une ère où les Wraith ne sont plus craint de tous et sont même mis à mal. Les Asurans n'existent plus.

-En parlant des Wraith...

-Nous ne pouvons pas interférer davantage le destin, déclara-t-elle déçue de ne pas pouvoir les aider davantage. Je dois partir, bonne chance. Dit l'Ancienne avant de redevenir pure énergie et de s'évaporer. Le Docteur Weir se réveilla, mais ce ne fut ni Woolsey, ni Teyla, ni Ronon et ni Keller qui l'accueillit.

-Bonjour! Fit une voix. Elizabeth se tourna...

-John! Ca va vous? Souria-t-elle heureuse de le revoir depuis tout ce temps.

-Je me suis fait tirer dessus mais à part ça je vais bien, expliqua le jeune militaire.

-Bonjour! Fit RW en se raclant la gorge.

-Bonjour à tous! Leur souria l'ex dirigeante.

-Heureuse de vous voir réveillée! Souria sincèrement l'Athosienne.

-Merci Teyla!

-Vous êtes en parfaite santé Docteur Weir, révéla Jennifer.

-Merci Docteur Keller!

-C'est nous qui vous remercions! Vous avez sauvé le Colonel Sheppard, l'informa-t-elle alors que tous se tournèrent vers le concerné qui sourit à son ex patronne.

-Merci!

-Et vous nous avez fait gagner un vaisseau de guerre de classe Aurore, fit remarquer le dirigeant.

-Petit cadeau de retour de vacances alors, ricana la diplômate. Maintenant que je suis de retour sur Atlantis...je vais enfin reprendre goût à la vie avec les miens. Au fait où est Rodney? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'intéressé était en train de s'empiffrer d'un éclair au chocolat.

-Hum que c'est bon. Rien de tel qu'un éclair au chocolat après tous ces évènements.

* * *

La fin de cette fic! Je sais j'ai coupé là parce que ça fait mieux de quitter sur _ça_ que sur du n'importe quoi. La dernière phrase de Weir "Je vais enfin reprendre goût à la vie avec les miens" a un double sens. Ya sa version et aussi la vraie celle où elle ne sait pas qu'elle avait été déclarée morte... C'est pour ça je voulais l'arrêter sur cette belle phrase. Et non. Pour les amateur de Shweir désolé. Y aurait pu avoir un McShep me diront certains et certaines. Y aurait pu mais ya pas non plus lol.

Je posterai un dernier update mais ça sera uniquement pour les reviews de ce chapître. Je vous préviens comme ça pas de mauvaises surprises. Par moment j'ai eu des pensées sur une ou deux autres fics mais je les ai supprimé de mon esprît. Je voulais me concentrer dans une chose à la fois pour éviter le fiasco et abandonner la fic. Je réalise que je viens de terminer une fic en chapîtres! Lol hallucinant c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Agréablement surpris. Eh bien merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et/ou reviewé. Ceux à qui ça intéresse le titre de la fic "Legenda" est un titre de chanson de l'Eurovision (je me suis lancé un défi: toutes les fics que je posterai (fics pas chapîtres!) auront le titre d'une chanson de l'Eurovision (que j'aime bien sûr)) et là c'est Marcin Mrozinski (Pologne 2010) avec donc "Legenda". Ca a été un plaisir d'écrire cette fic. Ma prochaine fic sera bientôt publiée. Elle est en cours d'écriture et sera plus ardue (pour moi). Bon ben salut salut alors.

pf59.


End file.
